Try with me
by LokiPie
Summary: Castiel is falling for a Winchester; it just happeneds to be the totally straight Dean, but what if Dean rejects him? Maybe there is Devil in town who is ready to spice up the party with his new tricks, there in for trouble, heartache and maybe a little of mind control. Please read! DeanxCas which equalls to Boyxboy mostly later on.


Hey, It me with a New story,

I love supernatural and I am a Destiel Fan girl all the way!

Warning : Boyxboy (Dean and Cas smexyness) violence, Panic attack and Angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural well of course not because if I did season 8 would be filled with Dean and Cas sex. Haha. Please review so I know that you like it.

Chapter 1

Has someone ever lied to you or has anyone ever pushed you away?

Have you ever trusted someone so much anyone so much that you thought they could never hurt you well your wrong, its a known fact; everything can hurt you even yourself.

A man stood randomly at the side of the road, he looked lost; his blue eyes focused around him as his black hair blow in the wind.

He wore a suit,

A white shirt and black tie with a blaze and black formal trousers; he wore a cream coloured trench coat that wrapped its self perfectly around the skinny mans body,

His features fit his characteristics perfectly but yet no one knows the secrets that he hides, only the crazy would think of such beings that would wrap its wing around the body of its profit of who bares the burden of its dark soul.

Suddenly a black car pulled along side him, it was a 67 Chevy Impala that described the drivers personality perfectly.

"Hey Cas," The man in the car addressed the other,

"Hello Dean," Cas replied. Dean waited for Castiel to get into the car before they drove away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So Demons have been sighted around Lawrence and you think it could be something to do with Lucifer?" Dean asked with an un-sure tone in his voice.

"Yes that is exactly what i think," Cas replied in his normal emotionless tone.

After that the car was consumed by awkwardness as they sat in the silence of there thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean glanced over at Cas, a shiver made its way down his spine, he gulped hard as his mouth went dry; he has always admired Castiel's good looks but there was something about tonight yet he couldn't figure it out.

It was half nine when they reached Lawrence,

"We should get a Motel for the night," Dean commented as he focused on Cas,

Cas didn't say anything he just sat there just staring outside at the emotion filled world.

Dean done what he thought was best,

He parked up outside the nearest Motel.

The Motel was wooden and old fashion it also had a big red banner that said welcome to "Bob's night inn"

It wasn't to bad better then some Motels that Sam and Dean has been to before.

Dean pulled Cas over to the counter,

"I would like to book a room," Dean Came out with,

"Okay one king or two queens?" A lady from behind the desk asked as her eyes darted from Dean to Cas.

"Oh ... Two queens," Dean replied in a irritated tone as he slide the money on the desk,

"Okay your room is number 62, Here is the key have a nice stay," She told them.

The walk to there room was short and incredibly unconformable,

Cas still wasn't talking he was to busy lost in thought of the outcome of the future and the powers that were held inside of him.

Dean opened the door to there room, a smell of death and mud reached his noise, Dean glanced around the door and saw old furniture that didn't match and magazines on the bed that could only be described as one thing, PORN! It was nice-ish.

Dean stepped into the room and headed directly to the fridge that was placed in the kitchen,

Obversely he was seeking beers,

Cas also stepped into the room as the door closed in a silent manner.

Cas sat on the bed As a huge sigh escaped his mouth,

He knew that tonight was going to be different, tonight he might lose his friend but he also knew that it had to be tonight.

"Dean we need to talk," Cas called out,

"Okay what about?" Dean asked as he sat on the opposite bed to Cas,

"Well its hard to explain but ..." Cas mumbled,

"But...?" Dean asked in a gesture,

"Well there are no demons out here i just wanted you out here so ... I .. I can tell you that ... Well im ... In ... In love ... With ... With you," Cas stuttered ...

Dean's eyes widened,

"No i can't do this Im not in love with Cas but i don't want to hurt him," Dean thought to himself.

As he came back to reality he wasn't in the room anymore,

He was in the parking lot...

End of Chapter 1.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review!

I'll try to update shortly xx.

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


End file.
